1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technology in which a code image such as a barcode is added to an image document and printed (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-205540).
However, in a device that adds a code image for printing at the time of printing, when an original document image in which another code image is previously embedded is scanned and a code image is added to the scanned image, the code image previously embedded in the original document image cannot be read in some cases.